The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the rapid cooking of edible pastas such as spaghetti and the like, particularly for home use.
As is well known, apparatuses for cooking spaghetti and the like rapidly, i.e. in extremely reduced times, have until now been designed and built for an industrial type of use, i.e. for employment in public organisations and venues. Their dimensions, costs and consumption are such as to prohibit in practice their use in home environments.
The aforementioned apparatuses generally comprise a cooking or pre-cooking chamber able to house a predetermined quantity of pasta obtained by means of an appropriate dosing device.
The cooking chamber presents at its top a valve element which can be opened for the insertion therein of the pasta and at least one opening for water injection.
The prior art provides for a hydraulic-thermal set comprising a pump and a boiler where the water is heated to be injected under pressure into the cooking chamber in order to impregnate the pasta housed therein.
The pasta and the residual water are then transferred into a stationing chamber, closed inside by a movable lid, through an expulsion canal fitted with a shut off valve.
In the stationing chamber, more water is absorbed by the pasta which then falls when the movable lid is opened into an underlying space able to house a dish.
During the application of the condiment the cooking of the pasta is completed with the total absorption of the water.
Appropriate coordinated command means control the operation of the dosing device, of the valve element positioned above the cooking chamber of the hydraulic-thermal set, of the shut-off valve in the expulsion canal of the pasta and of the movable lid.
In this situation the technical task constituting the basis for the present invention is to devise a method and an apparatus for the rapid and optimal cooking of edible pastas which reduce the complexity, the consumption, the dimensions and the costs observable in the prior art, thereby being usable also within the home environment.
The technical task as stated is substantially accomplished by a method and an apparatus for the rapid cooking of edible pastas such as spaghetti and the like which are characterised in that they comprise one or more of the technical solutions as described in the accompanying claims.